Conociéndote
by Sapphire.Aura
Summary: La vida de Green cambia cuando su nueva vecina se convierte en su razón de ser.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Este es mi primer fic bueno el segundo pero el primero nunca lo supe terminar y lo abandone cruelmente c:**

**Pokemon no es mio si lo fuera los shippings serian reales y también seria millonaria c:**

**Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Los dejo ojala les guste acepto criticas constructivas y esas cosas por cierto aun no se si tendrá ente 1,2,3,4,5 capítulos o mas eso depende de mi imaginación. **

_Green Oak: Tiene 17 años, estudia en Pokehight junto con sus mejores amigos Red,Crystal,Sapphire, Diamond,Pearl y Withe, vive en Pueblo Paleta-Kanto en uno de los edificios departamentales mas prestigiosos de todo Pueblo Paleta comparte departamento con Red, es poco expresivo normalmente aunque cuando conozca a la persona adecuada todo puede cambiar , en el fic el es el protagonista junto con Blue. _

Blue: Tiene 18 años, estudia en El Instituto Tecnológico de Kanto en Ciudad Azafran junto con sus mejores amigos, Yellow, Gold, Ruby, Platina y Black, acaba de mudarse a Pueblo Paleta a uno de los edificios departamentales mas prestigiosos vive con Yellow y Platina, es muy expresiva, alegre y sobretodo activa le gusta tramar cosas tiene una relación con Silver su enemiga es Lyra Anti Blue, en el fic es protagonista junto con Green.

Red: Tiene 17 años, es alegre, despistado y muy atractivo aunque no ah tenido suerte en el amor **(ven Red yo te si te quiero *.*)** siempre esta cuando lo necesitan.

Yellow: tiene 17 años, timada, introvertida, tiene el corazón mas puro que puedas encontrar, a ella no le importa mucho el amor ya que cree que solo causa problemas, prefiere preocuparse en sus estudios y amigos.

Gold: tiene 18 años es alegre, pervertido aunque tiene un gran corazón solo que prefiere no demostrarlo para tener la imagen de chico rudo vive en ciudad Plateada.

Crystal: tiene 17 años es algo seria, muy persistente tiene buenos sentimientos , es una gran amiga vive en Pueblo Peleta.

Siver:tiene 17 años es agresivo y serio esta en una relación con Blue aveces tiene extrañas salidas vive en los dormitorios de su escuela en Kanto.

Lyra: Tiene 17 años es de carcacter fuerte vive en kanto en los dormitorios de su escuela ara todo lo posible por molestar a Blue.

Ruby: Tiene 18 años es alegre, simpático, muy detallista, quisquilloso en la moda, vive en ciudad Azulona.

Sapphire: Tiene 17 años, es alguien muy positiva y le encanta la naturaleza vive en Fucsia.

Platina: Tiene 16 años, es una tunsdere total, vive en ciudad Carmin.

Diamond: Tiene 17 años es muy gracioso y comelon vive en Ciudad Verde.

Pearl: Tiene 16 años es gracioso y enojon aunque es un gran amigo vive en Ciudad Verde junto con Diamond.

White: Tiene 17 años es alegre, divertida le encanta actuar vive en ciudad Azafran.

Black: Tiene 16 años es alegre,sobre protector con las personas que quiere vive en ciudad Azulona.

**Bien ya leyeron las pequeñas presentaciones que hice para que vean mas o menos lo que cambie en los personajes tanto como en edades y personalidades bueno ahora si ya va la historia C:**

_Una mañana de Sábado común y corriente o al menos eso pensó Green quien salia de su departamento rumbo al parque para hacer un poco de ejercicio al llegar al elevador se encontró con 2 chicas una de ella era alta,castaña,de tez blanca,delgada,buen cuerpo con una hermosa cara,ojos color azul la otra chica pequeña,rubia,tez blanca,delgada,hermosa cara,ojos color amarillo ambas cargaban 2 cajas parecían algo pesadas, Green solo las miro 5 segundos después un impulso lo llevo a preguntar si necesitaban ayuda las chicas solo afirmaron así que Green tomo una caja de cada chica dejando a ellas solo con 2 cajas entre las 2._

Hola soy Green Oak.-se presento amablemente.

Yo soy Blue.

Un gusto Green soy Yellow.

_Green y Blue intercambiaron miradas por unos 20 segundos hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual._

Y a que departamento.- _pregunto curioso Green ya que cargar las cajas realmente era molesto ya que estas pesaban mas de lo que el pensó._

Al departamento 532.-hablo Blue.

Es el departamento alado del mio.-Dijo Green mientras caminaba hacia el departamento después de eso no hablaron de nada importante Green solo dejo las cajas en el lugar donde las chicas le indicaron y se fue rumbo al parque.

**Empieza una pequeña narración por parte de Green.**

_Así que nuevas vecinas ojala que no sean ruidosas o serán un gran dolor de cabeza *en su distracción Green casi choca con un árbol*_

**Fin de la narración.**


	2. Segundo Impacto

Segundo Impacto.

Narrado por Green.

Había pasado 1 año desde Blue y Yellow se mudaron al departamento de a lado eh llegado a conocerlas gracias a Blue que le encanta venir a molestar y me eh dado cuenta de que son completamente distintas mientras Yellow es callada y centrada Blue es ruidosa e hiperactiva, Green estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

Green te buscan en la entrada.- anuncio Red mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Green.

Dile que ya voy.- Respondió el castaño con un tono algo irritado.

Red cerró la puerta segundos después Green escucho un pequeño grito.- Blue dice Green que ya viene.

Pensando en la reina de Roma…-Green se levanto de su cama con un poco de pereza y se dirigió ala pequeña sala de su departamento donde Blue lo esperaba ya sentada en el sofá.

Greeny.- hablo Blue mientras movía la mano.

Chica ruidosa.- Se sentaba en la el sofá más alejado de aquella ruidosa.

Tengo nombre.-lo miro de mala gana.

Bueno ¿y qué quieres?

Quería invitarte a ti y a Red a una fiesta en mi escuela dentro de 2 días ^^

No puedo.

¡Green Oak! ¡No seas amargado!- Grito Blue molesta.

No soy amargado solo que no me interesa.- Respondió Green lo más calmado posible.

Escuchaste eso Redsito, Greeny no quiere ir =C.-Hablo Blue mucho más calmada fingiendo un puchero.

En eso Red entro a la pequeña sala.

Como que no quieres ir Greeny.- Respondió Red intentando imitar el tono de Blue al pronunciar la palabra "Greeny".

Ahora tu también Red son un fastidio los 2!- Hablo Green algo alterado.

Un fastidio sin el cual no puedes vivir Greeny.- Hablo Blue en tono de burla.

Bueno Greeny no importa que digas ya que iremos a la fiesta en la escuela de Blue.- Hablo Red con un tono mandón.

Pero ni siquiera vamos en esa escuela.- Respondió Green.

No te preocupes por eso Green podemos invitar a todos las personas que queramos así que inviten a sus amigos para que sea más divertido.

¡Entonces está dicho iremos!- Respondió Red muy alegre.

Ni creas que iré.

Claro que vas a ir, bueno gracias por invitarnos Blue iré a decirle a los chicos.- Anuncio Red mientras salía del lugar.

Es hora de que también te vayas chica ruidosa.

No me iré Green eh venido a visitarte.

Ya estuviste aquí 8 minutos que son más que suficientes.- Decía Green mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

Blue no dijo nada solo se levanto del sofá y camino para cerrar la puerta.-No me iré Green.

Bien no te vayas quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.- Respondió Green mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.- ¿Solo no me molestes vale?

En donde aprendiste a ser tan amargado Green?

Amargado yo jajaja soy la persona más divertida que conozco.

Tienes que conocer a más personas entonces Green.- Respondió divertida Blue.

Green no respondió solo se fue a su habitación.

¿Me vas a dejar sola aquí?

Si, así que siéntete como en casa solo abstente de entrar a mi habitación.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Green antes de encerrarse en su habitación por el resto de la tarde, después de un rato Blue se aburrió de esperar a que el chico castaño saliera de su habitación mínimo al baño, así que hizo algo que tenía prohibido entro a la habitación de Green Oak estaba algo nerviosa ya que nunca había entrado él nunca lo había permitido, al entrar Blue noto que Green estaba profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio con la laptop prendida, su habitación era muy diferente como ella creía que seria, ella pensaba que tendría posters con chicas semi- desnudas, estrellas de rock, una cama des tendida, ropa tirada por doquier pero se sorprendió al ver una cama perfectamente tendida todo en su lugar y las paredes pintadas con un color beige claro.


	3. Descubrimientos

Descubrimientos.

Jojojojo así que estas completamente dormido Greeny veamos que hay aquí.-Blue tomo con mucho cuidado la laptop para no despertar a Green para revisar algunas cosas al cerrar la ventana que estaba abierta noto algo que la sorprendió demasiado tenía una foto de ella como fondo de pantalla eso la sorprendió pero también la ruborizo, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y entro a ver las imágenes de Green, tenía muchas fotos de ella que claramente el había bajado de pokebook eso la hizo sentir realmente bien así que cerró la ventana y puso la laptop en su lugar para salir de la habitación rumbo a su departamento.

Camino a su departamento vio que Red regresaba animado ella solamente lo saludo con la mano y entro a su departamento.

Como te fue Blue?- Pregunto una curiosa Yellow que estaba sentada leyendo un libro en el sofá.

Bien, Red convencerá a Green e invito a sus amigos.

Qué bien.

Blue no respondió solo camino y se encerró en su habitación a meditar sobre lo ocurrido.

*Narrado por Blue*

Así que tienes fotos de mi en tu computador Green Oak nunca me lo imagine de ti tengo que admitir que me haces sentir esas mariposas que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir, no Blue reacciona tu eres novia de Silver no te puedes sentir así por culpa de Green.- ¡maldito Green Oak hermoso!- Idiota Blue Idiota lo gritaste idiota solo tu gritas lo que no debes :'C en ese momento Yellow entro a la habitación de Blue preocupada.

¿Blue estas bien?- Pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación la pequeña Rubia.

Por supuesto Yell, ¿porque la pregunta?- Respondió y a la vez pregunto Blue, rogándole internamente a Arceus que solo Yellow la haya oído gritar.

Porque gritaste "Maldito Green Oak hermoso" justo por eso pregunto.

Blue solo se tapo el rostro con una almohada y grito lo más fuerte que pudo un Por un Giritania!, Yellow solo se sentó en la cama y miro el enorme berrinche que hacia su amiga "madura", después de un largo rato de berrinche Yellow intento calmar a su amiga.

Calma Blue mejor dime ¿por qué estas así?

¡Es que maldito Green Que me hace sentir así!

Jajaja ¿Blue acaso quieres que todo el edificio se entere de tu problemita?

No, no quiero pero deberías de ver su computador tiene tantas fotos mías, soy su fondo de escritorio.

¿Blue estamos hablando del mismo Green Oak?

¡Si! del mismo.

Bueno sígueme diciendo.

Cuando vi su fondo de escritorio me hizo sentir tan bien ni siquiera Silver logra hacerme sentir así ¿dime Yellow que tan loca estoy?

Que tan loca estas mm… ¿antes o después de admitir que estas enamorada de Green?

Enamorada yo jajaja si pero de Silver.

¿Silver s traduce a Green en tu idioma?

No Silver se queda como Silver

¿Segura?

Si…bueno tal vez….mas bien no…

Tengo razón.

Es tan tonto todo esto.

Por eso yo no me enamoro.

Cof...Cof...Redsito...Cof...Cof.

No me gusta Red.

¿Dime Yellow que pasa si busco en tus imágenes, historial o simplemente busco en tu cuarto?

¿A...a que te refieres Blue?

-Me refiero que cuantas fotos debes tener de Red.

-Nin…ninguna.

Comprobémoslo Yellow.- Blue se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de Yellow en busca de pruebas claro Yellow intentaba evitar que Blue entrara pero estaba en clara desventaja ya que era muy débil y no le quedo otra que ceder. Al entrar a la habitación de Yellow, Blue solo se dirigió al closet y saco una caja de cartón que al abrirla habían muchas cartas, fotos entre otras cosas de Red.

-Creí que habías dicho que no tenías fotos de Red en tu habitación Yell y veo que tienes muchas cosas aparte.

-Por favor no digas nada Blue sería horrible que Red se enterara.

-No lo diré Yell.- Respondió Blue mientras abrazaba a Yellow con un brazo.

-¡Gracias! Blue.- Yellow abrazo muy fuerte a Blue.

-Bueno, bueno veamos que tienes en tu caja de amor

-Si realmente quieres saber son cartas que nunca le daré, fotos que descargue de pokebook, fotos que yo misma le saque cuando esta desprevenido, tarjetas que quisiera darle entre otras cosas.

-Pero no te gusta...

/ Recuerda que prometiste no decirlo.

Después de haber charlado con Yell preferí irme a dormir ya que eran las 9:45 p.m. y mañana tendría un laaaargo día escolar.

*Fin de la narración de Blue, empieza la narración omnipresente*

Al mismo tiempo en casa de Green.

El chico castaño despertaba de su placentera siesta cuando se percato de algo su laptop no estaba en la posición en que el siempre la pone sobre su escritorio cosa que sobresalto al castaño.

-¡Reeeed Ven aquí en este instante!- Grito el castaño.

Red entro corriendo a la recamara del castaño algo sobresaltado por el alto grito de su amigo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tú osaste tocar mi laptop

-Acabo de llegar amigo.

-¿No sabes a qué hora se fue Blue?

-No estoy seguro pero creo que no lleva mucho tiempo ya que ella caminaba hacia su departamento cuando yo entraba.

-Vale gracias por la aclaración.

Justo en medio de la plática los 2 chicos que charlaban sobre la laptop de Green escucharon 3 gritos el primero era un "Maldito Green Oak hermoso" seguido de un pequeño silencio para después escuchar "Por un Giritania" seguido de nuevo de un largo silencio para rematar con un "Es que maldito Green Que me hace sentir así".

-Eh… Red la que grito fue Blue o me equivoco.

-No te equivocas la que grito fue Blue.

-¿Dijo que yo soy hermoso?

-Más bien dijo maldito Green Oak hermoso.

-Estas chicas ya no saben ni que quieren.

-No quiero tener charlas románticas contigo así que mejor me voy a dormir buenas noches Green.

-Descansa Red.

-Gracias.-Red salió del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación.

*Habitación de Red*

Red se había quitado la sudadera para dirigirse a dormir pero entre sus pensamientos solo vagaba un Green suertudo tu si puedes tener a la chicha que te gusta gritando tu nombre pero yo que me enamore de Yellow desde el primer momento que la vi nada ni siquiera me mira y con trabajo me dirige la palabra con un Buenos días Red o un Buenas noches vecino solo eso soy para ella un simple vecino.

Red callo dormido a causa de sus vagos pensamientos de Yellow solo viéndole como un vecino cualquiera así que no creo que tenga dulces sueños.


End file.
